


Twelve Hours

by Pale Rider (Boothros)



Category: The Professionals (TV 1977)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:48:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28113405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boothros/pseuds/Pale%20Rider
Relationships: William Bodie/Ray Doyle
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Twelve Hours

It was dark when Bodie first woke, pitch dark and he couldn’t see a thing. He also couldn’t move and his head seemed quite incapable of summoning a coherent thought. He’d been in this position before. Been trained in fact, to live through it, the helplessness, the fear and the complete dread of enforced immobility. Knowing he was in no position to help himself, Bodie allowed his eyes to close and once again slipped into deeper darkness.

The next time Bodie woke, the room that imprisoned him was brighter though still dimmed and he sensed it might be early morning. He could hear muted voices and struggled to catch the gist of the conversation though the details were beyond his comprehension. He attempted to lift himself but an invisible weight suddenly thrust down upon his chest and he folded back down into the mattress as if he’d been struck. The pain hit him like a rapier. Spreading from his lower back, tendrils of torture spiked through his limbs and despite his training, he cried aloud with the horror of the pain.

The man looming above Bodie was terrifying, the needle he held even more so, but Bodie was quite unable to fight off his aggressor. When the sharpened point entered his skin, Bodie welcomed the oblivion he knew it would bring, the start of the darkness and end of the agony. What he wasn’t expecting, was the gentle voice beside him. The voice that informed him he’d sleep now most soundly and when he came to, things would be better.

When Bodie next woke, the room was light. It was also relatively warm and comfortable and Bodie no longer felt shackled by it’s confines. Though he ached all over, he no longer felt terrorised by immobility or blinding pain. He was also not alone and once more, heard the gentle voice.

“Welcome back, Sunshine. That was a bad one last night, the temazepam didn’t touch it, your muscles went into spasm before it could work. I had to call the doc out this morning to give you a shot. Should be a bit easier on you now, but he’s given me strict instructions that you don’t attempt to do anything daft. Anyway, we’ll get you to the loo and then I’ll make a start on some breakfast. Bloody ‘ell Bodie, you and your back sure do give me some sleepless nights, love!”

Bodie relaxed back into his own plump pillows. It was a mere twelve hours since his treacherous spine had sent him into hell and beyond but it would be okay. All the time the gentle voice continued to murmur, it would all be okay.


End file.
